Valund
Valund is the seventh and last of the evil shadow warriors to appear, and the main antagonist in Xunon Vega. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead. With a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets. He transforms into Omega/Alpha Kyro after absorbing all of planets from every universe into his body (this is his special power, rather than having power over elements). His occupation is to maintain balance by destroying universes and creating new ones and more time paradox. Background Personality and Appearance He is the antagonist and the leader of his unknown massive amount of troops. Valund is a deity that have control over parallel universe. He is infinitely stronger than any other evil or deity in this series. Probably, he is the most strongest entity in history of anime. Being born from one of the strongest and most selfless of wishes, he is the most selfish, uncaring, and evil-hearted of all the shadow force. He feels no compassion for any form of life, even destroying his fellow comrades if it benefits his ultimate goal of universal destruction. He also enjoys belittling his enemies, reminding the heroes that they are to blame for his existence. He will not fight in a fair match ever; although his tactics are not quite as underhanded as, he will not wait for an opponent to recover from their injuries. He can become arrogant in times of complete dominance against his opponents, sometimes letting them suffer slowly and mocking them before going for the fatal blow. However, unlike many previous villains, He has no desire to fight a "worthy" opponent; he berates himself for underestimating his foes and actively tries to prevent them from powering up. Power Valund is hailed legendary gallant as a brilliant, even by the battle-adept Kihara clan's standards, showing an undeniable prodigious talent and keen intellect since early childhood. He finds little difficulty in any task, scoring the highest in various tests to easily graduate top of his class. He has great knowledge if not proficiency in many of his copy techniques, most of which being self-taught. He is genius and the latter admitting to Valund far exceeding him at his current age. He is noted as potentially able to surpass the likes of Zuliya itself and even deity. Over the years, he has conducted various experiments on his own body of every species and Zuliya that already carries that, thus modifying it greatly. This in turn has granted him an exponential increase in his bodies physical durability, speed, strength, and survival capabilities. It is also because of these experiments, he is completely invulnerable to conventional techniques. He has made even more gruesome modifications to his body, resulting in his natural form taking on the appearance of a giant. He can be sliced to pieces, the body can instantly reform, making him very difficult to kill. As one of the Shadow Deities, Valund is immortal and possesses far more than godhood or like physical abilities. He is possibly the most skilled and dangerous of his group due to his position and unmatched power. The fact that Kazen had to draw his sword against him at some point in the past indicates that he is a very formidable opponent. Valund possessed great mastery over every element which he could use to teleport and call down elemental strikes through sheer will alone. He could greatly incapacitate enemies using all five elements and bring forth torrents of lightning to attack on multiple sides. He also could telekinetically lift individuals and electrocute them simultaneously. He also possessed incredible physical combat skills as he was able to fight off Raiza with just one hand and match Yazuni's fluid movements effortlessly. Valund has incredible levels of durability and speed as he was able to take multiple blows from Zecro and Yazuni without sustaining visible damage as well as outpace their movements during their fights. After fusing with the Erazon Xaolis, having increased his power exponentially. He was able to form a mask of light and darkness over his face which increased his durability and defensive prowess exponentially. He has shown he is immensely skilled in using his weapons on conjunction with his elemental abilities. Transformations He took his first form as Exodus look alike but only have 6 arms and have a blue-ish colour. From his pores the universes will come out and will be destroyed again if he inhale. This is his weakest form. In this form he will try to attack the by throwing universes. His second form is based from Hinduism gods, Adi Parashakti. In this form you will fight him/her in a vast white void. First he will become large enough to hold a universe at his palm. Valund will spawn Exodus, The Destructors, and Renigald. His third form is based from Hinduism hero, Arjuna. In this form you will fight him toe to toe in the white void again. His defense is very good too. His fourth form is like a vast infinitely ocean with his face appears on the ocean. In this form he is very huge. All of the reality which he called the 'Omniverse' is like a drop of water in the ocean, in this case the ocean is himself. This form is like a stage form which they must take through the journey of Valund's oceanic body. At the finale, he then takes the form of Hinduism warrior and sage, Bhisma. The fifth and the final form is called Para Valund. In this form he is truly infinite in size, strength, knowledge, everything. He said that the omniverse, the first level reality, is the atom of the second level reality which is the universe for first level. The higher the level is the more complex and bigger reality. It will iterate until infinite times and all of that is the Para Valund itself, the true absolute God. Even when Shinjin the Infinite reach the 4,754,325,653,775,432,864,234 level which is infinitely large in size, Zecro and that level is nothing more then an atom of atom of atom of infinitely being. Zecro is still inside Para Valund. Zecro began to know that there is no chance of survival. But he still has hope to save everything. So he is charging ahead (although he is inside of him) to Para Valund center which is has a rainbow aura and a pair of gigantic eye. IQ He can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. He can transfer the intellectual capabilities and quantity of one being to another, granting knowledge and cognitive skill to whoever they wish. They are able to transfer the intellectual abilities of another to themselves to grant themselves new intellectual prowess. His mind is unblocked to the entire universe; they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. May or may not allow the user to have all information at all times as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may require the action of others. He possess a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, they have innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc. All information and knowledge whether natural or supernatural can be fully understood with this ability. As the knowledge is innate no study or experience is necessary. can instill and infuse vast amounts of knowledge into their mind by supernatural means, rather than acquiring it through normal means such as study, experience, etc. The knowledge can be of any and all kinds, natural, supernatural, the known, the unknown, etc. One with this ability may have instilled knowledge in a specific field of study (like math, literature or a branch of science) or all subjects. The user may even have knowledge about the past, present or future, about alternate realities, the minds of others and knowledge beyond normal comprehension. The user can acquire more knowledge by supernatural means (magic, psionics, etc.) to add to their already vast knowledge. The amount and the limit of knowledge possessed varies by user: a low level user may only have mastery of a single field whereas a high level user may achieve Cosmic Awareness or even Nigh-Omniscience. this ability the user can create complex codes, symbols or systems and even very difficult riddles, questions and spells that can be impossible to solve in order to protect or keep something safe. This ability can work three different ways alongside other abilities that the user might have: * Magic and Literary Manipulation users can create complex codes or puzzles using symbols to lock, protect or hide certain information, probable secrets or ancient knowledge. Also can create magic spells too difficult to decipher. * Create complex structures like Labyrinths and other types of constructs of any size and shape, even a complex particle. * Finally, to codify or create entire codification systems (Mathematical, Philosophical, Mechanical, etc) that are very difficult to understand even for experts like the secret of the universe or what's the image and shape of nothing. These codifications can range from small items to cosmic scales. The user can also codify their brain to protect information or to cause confusion in others and codify enemies abilities making the user powerless . The base of this power is that by creating codes the user is forming a''complex system''. an gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, this can happen in two ways: Passively: when the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. Actively: when the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly, e.g. the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting. Death Finally Valund come to realize that even when there is a total despair, the flower of hope will always rose to defeat the despair itself. After he realize that he will stop his plan to destroy everything. But Zecro took the form of Authority Freedom V and Yazuni of his Vulcan Mode. Valund was not able hold the damage that he took from the battle. He than died and release vast energy, restore the damage from the battle and give all gods, deities, and mankind hope. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pheonix Crest Member Category:Scientists Category:Strategists